1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a control method of a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been conventionally proposed for drawing apparatuses that draw nail designs on fingernails.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194838 discloses a nail art apparatus including a finger insertion opening and a stopper provided at the back of the finger insertion opening. In this nail art apparatus, a user inserts his or her finger, the nail of which is subjected to design drawing, into the finger insertion opening, and brings the tip of the finger or nail into contact with the stopper, thus positioning the nail in the apparatus.
However, the nail art apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194838 has a problem in that nail positioning is difficult as the user needs to bring the tip of the finger or nail into contact with the stopper in a state where he or she cannot see the fingertip or nail at the back of the finger insertion opening.
The present invention has been developed in view of such circumstances, and has an object of providing a drawing apparatus that enables visual check when placing a nail on the upper surface of a movable section and accurately positions the nail in a drawing area in the apparatus.